


Delinquent Love

by rainandasphalt (orphan_account)



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, past angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: The back of a police car isn't a likely place to find love, but somehow Lucy finds it there anyway.





	Delinquent Love

Lucy’s always been a rebel. Her parents have always been disappointed in her, and they always try to “fix” her. It's just how it's been, it's been that way for the past 17 years. 

 

Now here she was, in the back seat of a police car for a third time this month. Usually Lucy was alone, but this time there was a twintailed girl sitting next to her. 

 

“So what are you in for?” the other girl asked. She looked about Lucy’s age, maybe a little older, and was wearing a seifuku with thigh highs. Lucy couldn't really see the colours in the darkness, all she could tell was the girl was very pretty

 

Lucy sighed and began to recite in a dull tone: “Defacing town property. ‘The act of vandalism is illegal as stated in chapter seven of Volume II of the town’s lawbook, which can be acquired in the town hall-’” She stopped because the girl was giggling. “What?” she asked. 

 

“You must've been in here a lot. Do the police say that every time?” the girl asked through laughter. “I like that you've memorized the whole spiel. It's cool.” 

 

Lucy blushed a little, and was thankful for the dark. “My name is Lucy, what's yours?”

 

“Harumi,” the girl said. That wasn't an english name, it sounded foreign. Some kind of east asian maybe? Lucy didn't know, she was white as hell. 

 

Lucy nodded. “That's a nice name.”

 

They were silent for a while, until Harumi piped up again with, “I like your skull earrings. They're so cute, just like the rest of you!”

 

Again, Lucy's face turned red. “Oh… you think I'm cute?”

 

Harumi giggled, “Of course!” and smiled. Lucy wondered how someone so sweet could ever commit a crime. 

 

“So… what were you arrested for?” Lucy asked. Harumi looked a little shocked. 

 

“What a blunt way of putting it! Are you sure you wanna know?” Harumi asked. Lucy nodded, and Harumi laughed and said, “Attempted murder.”

 

Lucy must've looked very panicked because Harumi immediately shook her head. “It was just a joke! I'm actually here for pickpocketing. Did you really think a killer would be in a low security car like this?”

 

Eyeing the alarms on the doors and the wall between them and the driver, Lucy replied, “I'm… not sure I'd call this low security.” 

 

“True. Guess I'm just used to other conditions,” Harumi said. “Are you from around here?”

 

The change in topics startled Lucy, but she managed to choke out a “No” and shake her head.

 

“I could tell by your accent. You sound like… huh, I don't know. Prettier voice than the people here. I'm from Tokyo, by the way, how about you?” Harumi asked. 

 

Lucy thought about it for a moment, deciding to ignore to comment about her voice. “At this point, I don't know. I travel the world with my friends, usually by train. We move around every couple of months. I think I may be from New York? I'm really not sure. My childhood was pretty messed up.” On second thought, she added, “Do you really think my voice is pretty?”

 

Harumi nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! And I should know, I'm an idol. Your vowels are very pure and you-” She covered her mouth. “Sorry, I have a tendency to ramble on about singing technique. I'll stop before I bore you to death!” Somehow, Harumi’s excitement was adorable. 

 

“You really are a thief. You're stealing my heart,” Lucy mumbled. 

 

“I suppose you'll have to get even then. Steal something from me, maybe?” Harumi said. She sort of sounded like she was teasing. 

 

Leaning in close, Lucy whispered, “I guess I'll steal a kiss.”

 

Harumi’s lips were very soft and warm. Lucy had never kissed anyone before. It was really nice. 

  
When they pulled apart, Harumi laughed and smiled. “You're pretty great, Lucy. I think I'll have to get arrested more often.”


End file.
